Mirage (Transformers)
Mirage is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers series. Mirage is one of the single most re-used names in the Transformers series, and is almost entirely synonymous with characters possessing Formula One racing car alternate modes. Transformers Generation 1 Some might say that Mirage (Ligier in Japan, Mistero in Italy, Miragem in Portugal) was created with a silver sparkplug in his mouth. On Cybertron, he was one of the planet’s elite upper class, preferring to spend his days hunting turbo-foxes instead of involving himself in conflict. When that became unavoidable, Mirage enlisted with the Autobot forces, although he is often unsure about his motivations for doing so, which leaves his fellow Autobots finding it hard to trust him – a problem not helped by the fact that Mirage can rarely hide that he is often unwilling to fight directly, or his contempt for the “commoners” he is now forced to interact with. He has no lost love for Earth, and would happily return to his old life on Cybertron if he could. It is ironic that, given his unwillingness to fight, Mirage is a superior hand-to-hand combatant, and a skilled sharpshooter, having honed his talents hunting game on Cybertron. He is armed with a rifle which fires explosive, armor-piercing darts, but the most important piece of his arsenal in his function as a spy is his shoulder-mounted electro-disruptor, which can bend photons to make Mirage invisible, or appear to be where he is not, or even alter his physical appearance, hence his name. Reception Mirage was one of the favorite Autobots of IGN.http://movies.ign.com/articles/992/992629p1.html Marvel Comics Following the awakening on Earth, Mirage immediately made clear his desire to return to Cybertron, even going so far as to question where his loyalties lay, if a different alliance would allow him to return to his home world. Attacked by Ravage in an early battle, Mirage attempted to reason with him, seeing no reason that two Transformers should fight, viewing co-operation as the best way to get back to Cybertron. However, when he clashed with Ravage for a second time, and had his arm severed by the Decepticon’s fangs, Mirage came to the realisation that only by fighting on the side of the Autobots did he truly stand a chance of returning to the world he loved. Mirage did not play any major role in battles which immediately followed, but managed to avoid being among the ranks of the injured following the Autobots’ climactic clash with Shockwave. During the UK-only story 'Crisis of Command', Mirage hawkishly supported Prowl's party who advocated exploiting the Creation Matrix to animate dedicated war machines. However, Mirage and Hound (a bitter opponent of this ethically questionable strategy) put aside political differences to combine their special abilities and capture the Decepticon spy, Ravage. He remained largely absent from combat situations until the Underbase-empowered Starscream threatened the world; attempting to defend New York with a large number of his fellow Autobots, Mirage was deactivated by the Decepticon. His damaged body was stored in a stasis pod on the Ark, until he and his fellow fallen comrades were brought back online through the power of nucleon. After the end of their original Transformers comic book series, Marvel continued the story with its Transformers: Generation 2 series a few years later, accompanying the toyline of the same name. In the comic, Mirage was among a team led by Grimlock onto the Twilight, the flagship of the second-generation Cybertronians led by Jhiaxus. Overwhelmed by the troops on board, the Autobots were captured but eventually mounted an escape attempt. The first to rush into battle, Mirage was destroyed by a flamethrower to his neck; his death was soon avenged in battle by Ironhide. Animated series The animated series opted to present Mirage’s desire to return to Cybertron as a genuinely sad longing, rather than as a result of any great dislike of Earth; and his unwillingness to fight was portrayed in "More than Meets the Eye" more as a semi-pacifistic nature. This shaped him into a more gentle character, not especially like the snob suggested by his profile. His actions immediately after the Transformers’ reactivation on Earth in 1984 were heroic ones, working with Hound on a plan to dupe the Decepticons, and using his invisibility powers to sneak aboard the villains’ space cruiser as it launched, sabotaging it from within and forcing it to crash back to Earth. Be it as a result of his own desire not to engage in combat or not, Mirage’s role in the Autobots’ battles on Earth was a distinctly minimal one, leaving him confined to the background on the battlefield, or not present at all. In early 1985, however, the spotlight shone on Mirage again when Cliffjumper suspected him of disloyalty. The discovery of a Decepticon installation in a sector Mirage had recently observed caused Cliffjumper to leap the incorrect conclusion that he was a traitor to the Autobots, having concealed the information. After a battle with the Decepticons, Mirage risked the trust of his comrades by sneaking away to perform a plan of his own, framing the Decepticons for stealing Energon Cubes from the Insecticons. Spotted carrying the cubes by Cliffjumper, Mirage’s guilt seemed all but confirmed, and before he could reveal his innocence, he was captured and brainwashed by one of Bombshell’s mind-controlling cerebro-shells. Under Bombshell’s control, Mirage led the Autobots into an ambush, but at the battle’s end, the assorted manipulations were revealed and Cliffjumper apologised to Mirage. Towards the end of the year, Mirage was among the team of five Autobots who disguised themselves as the Stunticons, with Mirage’s alternate mode making him the perfect choice to masquerade as Drag Strip. Penetrating the Decepticons’ camp, the Autobots ran into trouble when the real Stunticons arrived, trying to prove their identities by forming Menasor. With a combination of Windcharger’s magnetic powers and Mirage’s illusion-creating ability, the Autobots were able to appear as Menasor too, but the deception was soon revealed, though they were still able to thwart the Decepticons’ plans. Mirage was absent from the events of 2005 and 2006 without explanation; however, a storyboarded scene from The Transformers: The Movie featuring Mirage was cut from the finished film, in which, amidst the transformation of Autobot City, Mirage ambushed the Insecticon Bombshell, and was then fired upon by Megatron. Whether or not this would have killed Mirage is not made clear. Books Mirage was featured in the 1985 Transformers audio book Autobots' Lightning Strike. Mirage appeared in the 1986 Ladybird Books story Decepticon Hideout by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Dreamwave Productions’ 21st Century re-imagining of the G1 universe presented a Mirage much closer to the cold, snobbish character his tech specs originally suggested. As ever, when the civil war on Cybertron broke out, Mirage eventually sided with the Autobots, and even maintained his allegiance to them when the two warring forces split off into several smaller factions following the disappearance of Optimus Prime and Megatron. During this period of unrest, when The Fallen attacked the Autobot base in order to capture Blitzwing, Mirage was among the Autobots who tried to stop him. As one of the Autobots on the Ark, Mirage participated in the battles on Earth, awakening in 1984 and developing a loathing of the planet. It was no doubt a relief for him to head back to Cybertron in 1999 after the Autobots defeated and captured the Decepticons, but when an act of sabotage caused their craft to explode shortly after leaving Earth, Mirage was among the Transformers who were able to avoid having their bodies appropriated by the terrorist, Lazarus. He was reactivated by Optimus Prime in 2002 and participated in the ensuing battles against the Decepticons that culminated in a nuclear explosion above San Francisco. The following year, when Shockwave arrived on Earth to arrest Prime and Megatron’s forces as war criminals, the Autobots were naturally resistant to the idea. Mirage was among a squad who monitored Shockwave’s movements on Earth, but upon discovering that Ultra Magnus was under Shockwave’s command, surrendered himself and the others, recognising this as his chance to return to Cybertron. When Optimus Prime then overthrew Shockwave, who was revealed to possess sinister ulterior motives, Mirage was among the Autobots who voted to stay on the planet rather than return to Earth, even though he had discovered that Shockwave had divided up his old estate and holdings amongst others. Fun Publications Classic Mirage's biography was featured in issue 13 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. In the story Crossing Over by Fun Publications Mirage was among Autobot troops of Optimus Prime who responded to the sighting of Megatron and arrived in time to save the dimensional traveling Autobot Skyfall from Megatron's wraith. In the Transformers: Timelines story "Games of Deception" Mirage was captured by the Decepticons and rescued. IDW Publishing There was a Spotlight issue on Mirage. This story addresses Mirage's conflicted loyalties, raising the prospect that Mirage is either insane, or has swapped places with a Mirage of different loyalties from an alternate time-line. While there has been no conclusive evidence either way, the events of "All Hail Megatron" seem to indicate that Mirage is simply conflicted about his loyalties, and not from an alternate time-line. Mirage was on the Autobot Orbital Command Hub in Spotlight: Blaster. He was present when Blaster was recovered and returned to the Autobots. In "All Hail Megatron", Mirage is accused by several other Autobots of being a traitor. Despite a lack of hard evidence, and his protests of innocence, Mirage was beaten and severely injured by Ironhide (issue 8). During the beating, Mirage's faction sigil, (printed on his chest), was damaged, mirroring art from the "Spotlight: Mirage" special. Despite waiting to have the sigil restored, Mirage apparently remained loyal to the Autobots, saving Ironhide's life in battle. (issue 10.) Games Mirage is one of the light blue robots in the 2010 card game Monopoly Deal Transformers. Toys *''Generation 1'' Autobot Car Mirage (1984) :The toy that was to become the Autobot Mirage was originally designed by Koujin Ohno in 1982 and released as part of the Japanese Diaclone series by Takara. Mirage transforms into a Ligier JS11-Ford Formula One racing car, which is the origin for his Japanese name. He bears the racing number 26 – denoting the vehicle as that which was driven by Jacques Laffite in the 1980 season – and sponsorship logos for "Citanes", a reference to the cigarette company, Gitanes. It was announced at Botcon 2005 that the mold for Mirage's original toy, first released in 1984, has been lost, meaning that the toy cannot be reissued like many others have. However, Chinese manufacturers have used Reverse Engineering to remake the Mirage mold, making knockoffs of it along with the original packaging. *''Generation 2'' Go-Bot Mirage (1995) :A new incarnation of Mirage was introduced to the toyline in 1995 - still a racing car, Mirage was now part of the smaller, simpler line of Go-Bots figures, and shared his mold with another figure named Double Clutch. :The figure was later repainted into a new Spy Changer Mirage for the Robot in Disguise toyline (see below) ''and then brought back in new colors as the original Mirage for the ''Transformers: Universe line. *''Generation 2'' Autobot Car Mirage (unreleased) :A recolor of the Generation 1 toy was considered for the Generation 2 line, in pink and green. Concept art and a hand painted prototype were created, but the figure was never made.http://www.tf-1.com/articles/other_frame.php?art=g2mirage *''Machine Wars'' Basic Mirage (1997) :In 1997, the small Machine Wars toyline was released exclusively in KB Toys stores, and featured a new Mirage figure with a spring-loaded transformation and the traditional racing car alternate mode(now a Champ Car), shared by the line’s Prowl figure. The lack of any supporting fiction for the line leaves its place in continuity hard to define, but Mirage’s bio-card makes it clear that the figure represents a new version of the G1 character, presenting him to possess the same personality, ability and function - the only difference is his new motto, "Can you keep up with my speed?" :The figure was repainted as Skid-Z for the Transformers: Robots in Disguise anime and toy line. *''Robot Masters'' Basic Rijie (2004) :The original Mirage returned in 2004 as part of the new Japanese-exclusive toyline, Transformers: Robot Masters. Released as Rijie (an alternate romanization of Ligier, Mirage's Japanese name), the figure was a recolor of his Machine Wars toy, recolored to resemble the G1 incarnation of the character, and the toy's profile - which spun out of the animated series at a point prior to The Transformers: The Movie - made it clear that this was the original Mirage, still wielding his electro-disruptor and possessing his invisibility powers. *''Alternators'' Mirage (2006) :2006's Transformers: Alternators toyline, featuring updated versions of classic G1 characters with modern vehicular alternate modes, 1:24 scale and complex transformations, introduced a new versions of Mirage, who transforms into a Ford GT with a Michigan license plate. Although the American toyline offers no supporting fiction for the Alternators toys, the line's Japanese counterpart, Binaltech, has featured a growing storyline, a new chapter released with each toy, making it clear that the Alternators/Binaltech timeline branches off from the animated series continuity prior to Transformers: The Movie. However, with the line currently stalled in Japan, it seems unlikely that a new chapter of the story will be written to precisely explain the specifics of Mirage's acquisition of his new form, or any of its special features, any time soon. Fan made sticker sheets have been produced to make Alternators Mirage look more like his Generation 1 version. A red version of Mirage's Ford GT mold, identified as Hot Rodimus has been issued in the Kiss Players toyline, with a new head sculpt and a number of additional accessories.http://mastercollector.com/articles/reviews/tfcons-review.htm *''Universe'' Spy Changer Mirage (2006) :Released in mid 2006, a re-package of the transparent green recolor of RiD Spy Changer Mirage made it out at discount stores as a Transformers: Universe toy. According to the bio on the box this toy was now representing Generation 1/Generation 2 Mirage. This is only fitting since the mold was previously used for Generation 2 Mirage. :This toy shouldn't be confused with the first Transformers: Universe Mirage, who was a repackage of the Armada Mini-Con Mirage in the Universe line. *''Classics'' Deluxe Mirage (2006) :The original Mirage received an upgrade in 2006 in the Transformers: Classics line. This Deluxe class car came out in the second wave of the Classics line. Instead of having advertisements from Ligier on it, this Mirage advertised Witwicky Sparkplugs on his spoiler, a reference to the human character from the original Transformers animated series, Sparkplug Witwicky. This toy was designed by Alex Kubalsky.PingMag - The Tokyo-based magazine about “Design and Making Things” » Archive » Transformers’ Toy Design The transformation of this Mirage is very faithful to the original toy.Grimlock image :The mold for this figure was also used for Universe Decepticon Drag StripTFW2005.com - Decepticon Drag Strip and Transformers: Allspark Battles Decepticon Fracture.TFW2005.com - Fracture *''Timelines'' Deluxe Mirage (2007) :A version of the Classics Deluxe figure remolded in translucent blue plastic was given out at BotCon 2007 for free to preregistered guests. This represents Mirage as he turns invisible.TFW2005.com - BotCon Stealth Mirage *''Henkei! Henkei!'' C-04 Deluxe Ligier (2008) :The Japanese version of the Classics Deluxe figure by Takara Tomy is repainted in more Generation 1-accurate colors with chrome parts.TFW2005.com - Henkei Rijie *''Gentei! Gentei!'' C-04 Deluxe Electro Disruptor Ligier (2009) :A Million publishing mail-order exclusive remold of the Henkei Deluxe figure in black and transparent plastic.TFW2005.com - Rijie (Electro Disruptor Version) * Transformers Kre-O Mirage (2011) :A Lego-like building block kit of Mirage with 119 pieces to assemble in either race car or robot mode. Comes with 2-inch Kreon figures of Mirage and a human driver. Beast Machines The first truly new, different character to bear the name of Mirage appeared in the 1999 Beast Machines toyline, a portent of the frequent reuse the name would soon receive. A member of the evil Vehicons, with the requisite (albeit stylised and alien) racing car alternate mode, this Mirage did not appear in the accompanying animated series, but was characterised as an experiment by Megatron in bridging the intelligence gap between Vehicon drones and their generals. Mirage’s biography presents him as a trickster who enjoys playing cruel pranks on his comrades, making him unpopular with his fellow Vehicons. He is not particularly smart and would be entirely useless without Megatron's own supervision and orders. He possesses the power of teleportation, able to appear from nowhere to attack his foes, and is armed with a plasma blaster and dual missile launchers. Interestingly, with the exception of his weaponry, Mirage’s biography is a carbon copy of that of the G1 Decepticon, Skywarp. 3H Enterprises The Mirage Vehicon drones, as well as the original, made a cameo in the BotCon "Wreckers" comic. The original Mirage appeared being sent by Megatron to investigate a transwarp anomaly - which in reality bore the forces of Primal Prime. Mirage was caught up in a battle with the Wreckers, and he and Apelinq were sucked into the anomaly. While Apelinq survived, Mirage's fate is unknown. The Mirage drones appeared under the command of Quake and Blastcharge. They battled the Wreckers, but were largely destroyed in the ensuing battle. Toys *''Beast Machines'' Basic Mirage (1999) :Beast Machines Mirage features pressure-launching missiles, and was later repainted and released in as part of the Robots in Disguise line, as an Autobot named Mirage GT (see below). :Plans existed to remold and redeco the toy into the Autobot bounty hunter, Devcon, to be released as an exclusive for a future BotCon. By extension, the toy would have been a Transformers: Universe figure, but plans were abandoned when 3H Enterprises lost the license to the hold the convention. Although the toy was not produced, the character did appear in the Transformers: Universe - Wreckers comic series. Transformers: Robots in Disguise Ryou Naito (Japanese) }} The parallel universe of the 2001 line, Transformers: Robots in Disguise introduced another new Mirage, known as Counter Arrow in the original Japanese version, Car Robots. Mirage is the fastest of the Spy Changers, which makes him the best choice for spying on the enemy – he’ll be in and out before anyone is the wiser. As an excellent marksman, he is fittingly armed with a sniper rifle, and, like the other Spy Changers, possesses optical camouflage powers that can make him appear invisible and is able to drive over any surface, including water, and even upside-down Animated series Mirage made his debut with the rest of the Spy Changers rescuing a plutonium generator from the clutches of the Predacons. His most focal role, however, proved to be an unintentional homage to G1 Mirage's own biggest role, when the other Spy Changers inaccurately suspected Mirage of betraying the Autobots to the Predacons. After an incident where Mirage, fearing collateral damage, allowed the Predacons to get away, the others on the team accused him of failure. A furious Mirage walked out, realizing the Predacons had put a bug on him. His best friend Ironhide attempted to talk him out of it, but snapped and punched him when Mirage threatened to join the Predacons, much to the listening Predacons' delight. Slapper, Gas Skunk and Darkscream soon approached him, and he seemingly joined up with them. Mirage called the Spy Changers to Megatron's latest weapon, ostensibly to lure them into a trap. He managed to communicate his true intentions to the other Spy Changers, and they destroyed the laser. A guilty Ironhide demanded Mirage hit him to even things out between them - but Mirage simply prodded his friend, claiming they were now even before challenging him to a race back to base. Toys *'Car Robots Spy Changer Counter Arrow' (2000) :A redeco of the toy previously released as Generation 2 Mirage released as part of the Car Robots line in Japan by Takara. Instead of a standard Autobot logo on his chest it features a heat-sensitive rub-symbol of the logo. *'Car Robots Jusco Clear Counter Arrow' (2000) :A Jusco store exclusive of Counter Arrow redone in clear blue and green plastic. *''Robots in Disguise'' Spy Changer Mirage (2001) :A slight redeco of Counter Arrow, particularly change to a painted Autobot logo to his chest. :The toy, originally sold in a two-pack with Ironhide and packaged with a Tiny Tin. *'Kaybee Clear Mirage' (2001) :A Kaybee store exclusive with clear plastic replacing the white, representing Mirage as he turns invisible. *'Kaybee Clear Mirage Recolor' (2001) :A Kaybee store exclusive with green and blue (the opposite of the Jusco Counter Arrow) clear plastic replacing the white, representing Mirage as he turns invisible. This toy was later repackaged in the Transformers: Universe line as a new form og Generation 1 Mirage. *'Car Robots Super Counter Arrow' (2003) :A red recolor of Counter Arrow available only in blind packaged boxes in Japan which represent Counter Arrow powered up by Ultra Magnus. Addly, this and all following Takara versions of Counter Arrow would have the painted Autobot symbol added by Hasbro for Mirage. *'Car Robots Clear Super Counter Arrow' (2003) :A recolor of Super Counter Arrow available only in blind packaged boxes in Japan which represent Counter Arrow powered up by Ultra Magnus and going invisible. Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Mirage GT) When Hasbro imported the Japanese Car Robots line into Robots in Disguise, they added many toys that did not appear in the animated series or toy line as filler. One of which was Mirage GT. Toys *''Robots in Disguise'' Mirage GT (2002) :A yellow/black redeco of Beast Machines Mirage as an Autobot named Mirage GT, sold in a three-pack with Nightcruz and Scavenger (also repaints of Beast Machines vehicon toys). The toy was exclusive to the Robots in Disguise line, not having been a part of Car Robots and hence the character did not appear in the animated series; and without a profile, it is unclear whether or not Mirage GT is intended to be the same character as the existing Robots in Disguise Mirage or any other character by that name. Transformers: Armada The alternate universe of Transformers: Armada introduced another Mirage (known in Japan as '''Indy')'' in 2002, this time a member of the diminutive Mini-Con faction and one third of the Race Team, alongside Dirt Boss and Downshift. In the early days of the war, his skills in stealth and speed lead him to prefer running and hiding to fighting, but upon witnessing the atrocities of war, he viewed his cowardice as the worst crime of all, and stepped up to a command position in hopes of doing something about it. Although smart, observant and direct, Mirage still carries with him the guilt from the earlier part of his life, when he ignored his principles in favor of his own self-preservation. Animated series As a Mini-Con, Mirage possessed no given personality in the Armada animated series, communicating only in bleeps and spending most of his time onscreen in the merged form of the Skyboom Shield as the Autobots and Decepticons battled for ownership of it and the other Mini-Con weapons. Mirage appeared in episode #49, called "Alliance." He is among the Mini-Cons assisting the Autobots and Decepticons evacuating from Cybertron when it was attacked by Unicron. Dreamwave Productions Mirage remained without any characterisation until Dreamwave Productions produced the character profile above, which presented Mirage to be the leader of the Race Team. Like his G1 progenitor, Dreamwave presented Armada Mirage to possess a light-bending invisibility power, capable of rendering himself and other objects imperceptible, which he used in defence of the Mini-Con's moonbase in the Dreamwave comic book storyline. In Transformers: Armada #9-11 by Dreamwave Productions the Race Team were among the Mini-Cons survived crashing on Earth's moon. Under the leadership of Dualor they built a fortress there and defended it from an attack by Megatron, Starscream, Thrust and Cyclonus. Once Megatron overpowered the base the Mini-Cons escaped to Earth. Mirage appeared among the Mini-Cons in issue #18 of the Transformers: Armada comic book who aided Over-Run using the Mini-Con Matrix in the defeat of Unicron. Mirage was brought to the Speed Planet under the protection of Hot Shot, where he quickly overcome his sadness at his separation from Downshift and Dirt Boss when he discovered the planet's perfect raceways. Now he and Hot Shot are a nearly unbeatable racing team. Cybertron story Mirage ended up on the Speed Planet, where his damaged body was found by Override who recognized his potential and took him in. Repaired by her, Mirage became her willing parter, helping her win race after race. Upon discovering that Mirage's team-mate, Downshift, had been captured by Speed Planet native Dirt Boss (no relation to the Race Team member), the team have dedicated themselves to hunting down the villain and rescuing Downshift. Toys *''Armada'' Race Team Mirage (2002) :Packaged with Dirt Boss and Downshift as the Race Team, Mirage's mold is based on an earlier figure, Swindle – the transformation of the toy is identical, aside from an additional waist swivel, but every piece is molded differently – and, naturally, transforms into a Formula One racing car. He can combine with the rest of the Mini-Con Race Team into the Skyboom Shield. :Mirage was recolored in green and black to become the Japanese exclusive figure, Topgear, available only with the third DVD volume release of the series. His teammates were also released in such a manner, as "Midship" and "Tailside", and together, the "Speed Chaser Team," as they were dubbed, could combine into the "Magnawing," and featured in the Linkage manga included with the DVDs as servants of Unicron. :The original version of Armada Mirage (and the rest of the Race Team) was repackaged individually with a collectible Tiny Tin. *''Armada'' Road Assault Mirage (2003) :The Race Team was later redecoed in red and white as the Road Assault Team. In Japan, Mirage was later redecoed in blue and white. :The Road Assault Mini-Con Team was repackaged with the Space Team as a discount six pack of Mini-Cons under the Energon label. These toys were identical to the Armada version. *''Cybertron'' Mirage (2005) :A recolor of Armada Mini-Con Mirage in a Tiny-Tin was released as a promotional item inside the boxes for Hot Shot and Override as a Wal-Mart exclusive promotion. While this seemed like a novel way to keep Mini-Cons in the Unicron Trilogy toy and story lines, neither Cybertron’s Hot Shot, nor Override had Mini-Con powerlink points on them. Transformers: Energon Despite occupying the same continuity as Transformers: Armada and its Mirage, Transformers: Energon introduced its own Mirage (named '''Shockfleet' in Japan)'' in 2004, an upgraded version of the lumbering Decepticon battleship, Tidal Wave. Unusually for a character bearing the name, he transforms into a high-speed gunboat. This Mirage has proved himself as much a threat on land as he is on water, turning destruction into an art form. Transformers Mirage is among the characters which appeared in the Transformers 3D Battle Card Game by Wizards of the Coast. He is a blue and white Ford GT almost identical to his Alternator form, with exception to the movie-style exposed facial robotics and joints. Toys *''Transformers'' 3D Battle Card Game Mirage (2007) :Mirage is among the characters which appeared in the Transformers 3D Battle Card Game by Wizards of the Coast. He is a blue and white Ford GT almost identical to his Alternator form, with the exception of movie-style exposed facial robotics and joints. Transformers: Timelines An evil mirror-universe version of Mirage serves as one of Optimus Prime's Autobots in the Shattered Glass universe. Mirage is a former bank robber who was experimented on by Ratchet. He is now permanently partly transparent. Fun Publications Mirage gets interviewed by Andromeda in Around Cybertron #6. Toys While no toy of this Mirage was made, his appearance is based on the Japanese exclusive Henkei! Electron Disruptor Ligier toy. Transformers: Dark of the Moon Mirage appears in Transformers: Dark of the Moon as a red Ferrari 458 Italia. In the film, he is known as "Dino" and he speaks in an Italian accent.[http://automodifiedesign.com/transformers-dark-of-the-moon-transformers-3-cars-list.html Automodifiedesign.com - Transformers: Dark of the Moon Car List] IDW Publishing Mirage appeared in the graphic novel version of ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Mirage's head was severed by Soundwave during the Decepticon occupation of Earth. Books Mirage appears as a character in the Transformers: Dark of the Moon The Junior Novel. His head is severed in the novel. Movie plot Mirage appears in Transformers: Dark of the Moon, where he is referred to as "Dino." Despite appearing prominently throughout the movie Mirage/Dino primarily serves as a background character. He first appears at the Nuclear facility with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Que/Wheeljack. He later appears when he battles Hatchet on the highway and kills him with help from Bumblebee. He participates in the final battle and is among the surviving Autobots at the end of the film. Toys *''Dark of the Moon'' Speed Stars Mirage (not yet released) *''Dark of the Moon'' Mech Tech Deluxe Mirage (not yet released) References * * partner:bumblebee,sideswipe,wheeljack External links * Mirage galleries at Seibertron.com *Mirage at the Transformers Wiki es:Mirage (Transformers) fr:Mirage (Transformers) id:Mirage ja:リジェ (トランスフォーマー) ru:Мираж (трансформер) fi:Mirage (Transformers) Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional ninja Category:Mini-Cons Category:Spy Changers Category:Transformers Alternators Category:Vehicons Category:Transformers automobiles